The pain of tasting vanilla
by xdramserx
Summary: Gackt is having a hard time finding his perfect woman. Will it happen or will he forever be alone?
1. Meeting the man

The sun was bright on my slightly tanned face and I groaned before rolling over in his black sheets. I rolled on to a solid object and my eyes shot open. I smiled before rolling back and sighing. Another girl down and I feel nothing not even an inkling of emotion. I just wish that I could find a girl who I could love. She stirs next to me and her eyes open before she screams and I am quickly moving away from her. Just forgetting to take the sheets with me as I fall off the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" I state and I hear something bang against my dresser. I sit up and smile at how fast she is getting dressed. She looks over and her eyes get wide before she throws something about me.

"Don't look!" She screeches and I laugh before lying back down. This girl was different than the others.

"What's your name?" I ask curiously. I wait for a response and sit back up after a minute to see that she is staring at me.

"You don't know my name?" She asks oddly happy. I nod and she laughs before picking up her purse and turning towards the door. "Good than you can't find me." She stated before slamming the door shut behind her. I gasped before getting up and quickly throwing on pants. I run out of the door and down my hall. I hear the door slam just as I turn into my living room. Who the hell does she think she is? I ran to the door and open it angrily. I walk out and look down both halls there she is waiting by the elevator.

"Wait!" Her head turns and I gasps before turning to run down the stairs. I start running after her. I hear her shoes hitting the stairs loudly under me and I start running quickly down the stairs. Right as I'm at the bottom flight of stairs the door shuts quietly and I stop before trying to catch my breath. For the first time in a long time I feel an emotion towards a girl.

Hate.


	2. I love vanilla ice cream

Twenty minutes before I go on another show. As usual people are all around me and I sigh making all of their heads turn towards me. It figures that they care when they think something might be wrong.

"Are you okay Gackt-san?" I smile before nodding at the teenage girl. She was unbelievably cute, but that was about it. Her phone started to ring and I rolled my eyes. "Hello Hatsumi?" I looked at her curiously before sighing again and looking away. "What did you do last night, sis?" At least it wasn't a friend, but family. I just don't understand what is the point of caring something that around on you though. Isn't it a pain that someone can get a hold of you no matter what.

"How old is your sister?" I asked her curiously. She turned and smiled at me widely before taking the phone away from her ear. I guess I'm more important than family.

"She's twenty-nine. I know we have a large age difference but my parents could care less." I nodded. Or like I could care less about what goes on in your life. I mean I only asked because I had the slightest inkling of curiosity. I shrugged my shoulders before sighing. I was completely and utterly bored.

"Miwako!" A stage crew member shouted and the girl said something into the phone before hanging up and following the man to the stage. I smiled before looking at the other girls. What was I supposed to do today? I mean why was I even here. I'm tired. A girl came rushing into the room and caught my attention. She looked depressed about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her – making sure not to sound too interested. She turned her head to look at me before she let her shoulders slump. I have to admit it was very unattractive.

"Where is Miwako?" she asked before lifting up sometime of clothing bag. "I have her outfit." Like I cared. I sighed before nodding my head.

"She just went out. I think she's making a clothing change." I stated hoping she understood what I was saying. She nodded seeming relieved.

"Well thank you," She looked around the room before walking over to me and bowing her head. I straightened in my seat before shifting uncomfortably. "My name is Hatsumi Nasaki." She stated happily before lifting her head up. She stared at me and I looked at her curiously. It was almost as if she didn't know who I was and that my friend is completely impossible. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked.

"You don't know who I am?" She shook her head before rolling her eyes.

"Obviously you're some type of star. I can tell just by the way you are talking to me. You sound exactly like my sister, but the best part is you don't even realize that you sound so snotty." She huffed before turning away from me.

"My name is Gackt." I told her and she turned around and smiled widely at me.

"There ya go. I almost thought that you were completely stuck up." She nodded her head once in approval and I smirked at her. For some reason I kind of liked this girl. She had a certain leave of spunk that I liked about her.

"Hello Gackt-san." My manager stated while pushing a cart towards me. I smiled. He somehow had a way of telling when I was hungry. "I brought you some vanilla ice cream." The girl in front of me made a noise and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I love vanilla ice cream!" She shouted before helping herself. I shot up out of my seat and lightly pushed her out of the way.

"Well for your information so do I." I stated before taking the pint of vanilla ice cream and the silver spoon. The girl huffed and I rolled my eyes before looking up at my manager. "Get her some now." I ordered him and he smiled and nodded once before running off. She gasped before looking my up and down.

"You must be some extreme superstar." Hatsumi stated in awe.

"Are you kidding me Gackt-san is more than just a superstar." I rolled my eyes before looking over at Risa. This girl was tall and lethal, but most of all she annoyed me the way she talked. And somehow she has this messed up idea that we are dating wait I think we're engaged now. See what I mean not exactly all there if you ask me.

"I know I'm a god right." Hatsumi actually snickered while Risa looked offended. She turned and smiled happily at me.

"Yes you are Gackt-san." I chuckled before waving her off. As if to add affect to this situation she quickly ran out of the door three girls following her. I looked around me and was shocked to see that the room hand gone completely empty expect for the two of us. My manager appeared and handed her the ice cream and she smiled happily at him before saying 'thank you'. I looked at her curiously before as she sat on the ground and smiled happily at the ice cream. What was wrong with this girl? But more importantly why did I feel the need to get to know her more?

Maybe it was because she didn't know who I was? No. in fact I'm kind of peeved that she didn't. I thought everyone was supposed to know who I was, and if that's the case why doesn't she about me.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked her curiously and she laughed before her cheeks a bright pink.

"I listen to a lot of American music even though I can only tell what they are saying half the time." I looked down at her and thought at the precise moment: this girl's got some issues.


	3. Male bonding

It turns out that I was only there to do a small interview and sign a few pieces of paper. I figured this out after Miwako came back into the room and started asking for random stuff to be signed really I don't care much about doing stuff like that. But it turns out that I have the rest of the afternoon to waste and nothing to do. So here I am walking through the park.

To tell you the truth the park reminds me too much of my mother. And she's just some drugged out bitch who lives off her son. She doesn't care that I don't mention her or her psycho boyfriend as long as she gets a decent check in the mail every month. What did she use to say when I was younger?

Hmm it seems that I have forgotten.

She used to be such a nice person or what I remember of her was nice. It actually kind of makes me sick seeing and knowing her two different personalities. See I was something to comfort her until I was fifteen and she got her boyfriend who has somehow been with her this long without her nagging too him about getting married.

"Gackt-san?" I looked behind me and sighed before rolling my eyes. One thing about being this popular you always had to have someone following you around in case a giant mob formed out of nowhere, which in my case seems to happen a lot. I looked down at the pond and smiled at my reflection. I know I handsome, but what good is this beauty if I can't have someone you wants to stay by my side?

"I dream of a lot of things you know?" I even turned around to look at my security guard as I said this. He nodded his head before he rolled his eyes. I know I wasn't meant to see it, but after awhile you just tend to notice things about people.

"Yeah like what sir?" I could tell that any conversation out of this guy was going to be forced and I smiled. He probably has a wife or girlfriend somewhere drooling over me. I would actually hate me too.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Rei." I smiled before nodding my head.

"Rei, I actually dream about not being famous I mean what good does all these pretty woman chasing around do?" He snorted at me before laughing.

"Yeah nothing a guy wouldn't give to have that happen." I laughed before nodding my head.

"I guess I am living the dream." I stated suddenly rather amused with myself as I usually am. I mean you would have to be after all I live off of what people think about me. And not to mention I already think highly of myself.

"You are the most interesting person I have ever met. I mean you get a dream that every guy wants and then you just want to give it up." I nodded my head before sighing.

"After all what's the fun in almost being killed every single time. Not to mention the men that want me as well." I joked and he cringed. "Trust me it's not always girls that get a good feel up of this package." I stated before laughing at myself.

He shivered and I laughed before sitting down on the closets bench. I watched as the people passed me. It's usually like this. The only time that I actually get hordes of people is when a extremely crazed fan seems me.

"So your life is pretty laid back I see?" He stated as he sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked before crossing my legs.

"No one seems to be trying to rape you." He pointed out and I nodded before smiling.

"That only happens when the extremely obsessed fans show up." He laughed before nodding. I looked around the park and smiled. It was so peaceful here-

"Oh my god! Gackt-san." Until that happens. I turned and winked at Rei before I started to run away from the slowly forming mob that was now headed directly for me. I was starting to wonder when the real fun was going to begin.

It turns out that I ended up running several blocks into the downtown district where I was more likely than none about to get seriously attacked by someone. I looked around me and smiled widely when I saw an ice cream shop across the street. I quickly ran over there and pushed the door open. A little bell chimed as I entered the small shop and I turned around noticing my little mob was looking for me now.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" I looked over at the counter and surely enough standing there was Hatsumi. I smiled at her before looking behind me. "You're that popular." She stated in surprise.

"I told you I was." I snapped and she actually laughed before rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well geez I thought you were kidding." I felt my eyes widen and her checks turned a light pink. I can she tell that she's easily embarrassed.

"Then make it up to me and hide me now!" I ordered and she nodded before lifting up a section of her counter. I ran behind the counter and sat on the ground. The bell went off a few moments later. Hatsumi smiled widely at whoever just entered and for some reason it looked fake.

"How can I help you?" She said it in a way that tells me she says the line all day. I placed a hand over my mouth so that it would hopefully stop any sound that came out.

"We're looking for Gackt-san?" A girl stated urgently.

"Sorry not in here." The bell rang again before it went completely quite. "Alright they're gone."

"Thanks." I stated before standing up. I looked outside of the windows and surely enough there was no large crowd standing across the street any more.

"Hey it looks to me like you could use a treat." I nodded my head and she laughed before walking over to a glass panel and lifting it up. She picked up a cone out of a container grabbed an ice cream scoop and then placed two large scoops of vanilla ice cream onto the cone before holding it out for me to grab. I kind of already liked this girl.


End file.
